Grant's Surprise
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Grant surprises his son with the best birthday present ever.


**Title: **Grant's Surprise  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Skyeward with their little monsters  
**Summary:** Grant surprises his son with the best birthday present ever.  
**Warnings:** None just good ol' fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **I'm dumb, they're dumb, this is dumb.

Skye pressed a kiss to the temple of the most important man in her life while hugging him around the middle. "Ready, little guy?"

"Yes!"

James didn't bother to wait for his mother; he turned on the webcam all on his own. Skye laughed as she squeezed him. "That's my job."

"Where's dad?"

"You have to wait," she scolded.

"But it's my birthday! I don't wanna wait!"

Skye chuckled and nuzzled his little neck before kissing his cheek. "Give daddy a few minutes, pumpkin."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ellie ran into the room and threw herself around Skye, nearly knocking her brother out of her lap in the process.

"Yes, princess?"

"Daddy's home!"

Skye chuckled and ruffled her hair. "No, sweetie, daddy's on a mission. But look, see the computer screen? In a few minutes daddy will be on it and you can say 'hello'."

Ellie sighed in exasperation. "But mommy, I just said 'hello' to daddy; he's in the kitchen."

Skye snorted. Ellie had quite the imagination. She'd walked in to her room last night after bedtime to find her having a whole conversation with 'daddy' a.k.a. her stuffed monkey.

"Oh, baby, he's not-"

"Hello, wife, children."

"Dad!"

James jumped out of Skye's lap just as she turned around in shock to find her very sexy, very scruffy husband standing in the doorway with a sandwich of all things.

She rolled her eyes. Only he would stop for food before announcing his arrival.

Grant scooped both kids into his arms and kissed them while they fought for his attention. Skye winced, they looked ready to choke him but he didn't seem to mind. He smiled and nodded as he listened to them prattle on about what he'd missed.

"Yes, but where is the birthday cake?"

"The party is later, daddy!"

"I knew you'd come home, dad!"

"Of course, son, did you think I'd miss your birthday? A young man only turns five once, after all."

She let out a small sigh as she watched him. She didn't know why but the whole hot dad thing really did it for her.

She stood and moved over to kiss him 'hello' and free his arms by taking Ellie. She protested but Skye's hold was firm. "Just because daddy's a machine doesn't mean he can carry both of you all day, you can take turns."

"Mommy, why do you call daddy a robot?"

Skye smirked. "Because, sweetheart, daddy _is_ a robot."

James rolled his eyes but Ellie's eyes went big in surprise. "Does that mean I'm a robot?"

"Nah, you're an alien; like me."

This time James' eyes went wide.

"Mom's an alien?" He hissed into his father's ear. "Like Thor?"

Grant laughed. "Your mom is only half-alien, which means you're mostly human. And mom was born here, so it's really subjective. Your Auntie Jemma argues biologically she's not of this Earth but your Uncle Fitz thinks that unless you actually came from another planet you're not actually an alien."

James narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you."

Skye and Grant shared a look and she sighed. This was not the time to traumatize their children. He was such a jackass sometimes.

"You're right; we're just big fat tricksters. Speaking of, I want you to take your sister upstairs right now and undo whatever pranks your Uncle Fitz had you set up."

"But mom-"

"No, right now or I'm cancelling your party."

James stomped his foot but took his sister's hand anyway and led her upstairs, grumbling the whole way and making sure to be as loud as possible as he left.

Skye rolled her eyes; that child had been trouble from the day he was conceived.

Speaking of…she grabbed her husband by the collar and pulled him down for a kiss. "Do you really think his birthday is the best time to have the 'you're part alien' discussion?"

"They brought it up," he teased as he kissed her back.

Grant wrapped her into a tight embrace and deepened the kiss. As much as she enjoyed it now was not the time; their children loved to interrupt and one of these days they were going to see something that ruined them.

"There are children," she reminded him.

"Well, if you give me five minutes there can be more."

Skye snorted. "If I'm going to go through that crap again it better take a lot longer than five minutes."

He grinned and kissed her nose. "I've missed you, I can't promise it'll last longer than that," he kissed her neck before making his way back to her lips. "But we could always do it more than-"

"Eww, daddy, are you trying to eat mommy's face?"

He sighed.

"Told you," she muttered before scooping up the little one. "Come on, baby, let's let daddy get cleaned up while we finish wrapping James' presents."

"But daddy came home, isn't that his present?"

Skye wished. "No, baby, remember, his present is in the yard-"

"You can't wrap a puppy, mommy."

Skye smirked. Oh, her child. "Here," she set Ellie down and pointed to the hall closet. "There's a big bow inside we're going to put on the doggy's collar, okay? Why don't you go grab it and I'll meet you outside."

"You just want to kiss daddy some more."

"Yes I do."

Ellie giggled and ran to the backyard where Skye had hidden a dog they'd adopted from the shelter. They really didn't need a third but these kids were just like their father when it came to animals.

Grant grabbed her by the waist and kissed her in a way that left her wishing they had time to properly make up for lost time.

"Five minutes, huh?"

"I could stretch it out to ten if we're lucky."

Skye considered it for a moment but then James began screaming from upstairs.

"I take that one you deal with the tiny one?"

Skye smiled and kissed him quickly. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too, sweetheart."


End file.
